Recuerdos Al Carbón
by Mr Sloth
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que tu peor enemigo es tu unica salvacion de un mundo perfecto Slash SS & SB
1. Your Nightmares

1.- Your nitghmares.

Bien quizás esa no era la mejor forma de iniciar un dialogo entre nosotros, suspire por lo bajo antes de sentir la mirada inquisidora de mi madre vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, la forma en que comía, en que me sentaba, en que me limpiaba la boca. Mis modales no habían mejorado mucho desde que había entrado a Hogwarts. Escuche un gruñido por parte de mi padre. Una buena manera de llamar la atención de nuestra diminuta familia.

"Recibí una carta de los Potter. Me han enviado una petición para que los acompañes antes del inicio de clases al Callejón Diagon" la voz de mi padre era profunda, pero de un volumen algo alto. "Sabes que no me gustan las amistades que llevas"

"Los Potter son sangre limpia" murmure aun mirando mi plato. La pequeña tirana de mi madre dio un golpe en la mesa y de inmediato levante la cabeza. Mirando los ojos grises de mi padre.

"Se que son sangre limpia" dijo mi padre "Pero son de esa clase de magos que se juntan con híbridos y sangre sucias. Manchan con su conducta el hecho de ser mago. Muy vergonzoso que una familia de un linaje tan antiguo como el nuestro se comporte de esa manera"

"Además los Potter no siguen las expectativas del señor Oscuro" apoyo mi madre con su siseante voz "Sigues muy malos pasos Sirius"

Baje la mirada de nuevo, tratando de no demostrar mis sentimientos, tenia ganas de gritarles que no tenían derecho de juzgar así a la gente, después de todo, éramos todos humanos, hechos a la semejanza de Dios. Pero al parecer ellos no parecían creerlo.

"¿Y que haré padre?" pregunte, tratando de mostrar respeto hacia mi padre.

"Iras a esa visita al Callejón Diagon" dijo mi padre dando un sorbo largo a su copa después de decirme eso "Hasta que el señor Oscuro no tenga definido que familias cumplen los estatutos normales, seguirás haciendo amistad con Potter"

Eso me alegro, después de decidir que no quería seguir con mi cena, pedí permiso para retirarme a mi habitación y los deje solos en el Comedor, cruce con pasos lentos el corredor que estaba decorado con las cabezas de nuestros elfos antiguos, Regulus, mi hermano estaba callado al final de la escalera, era raro verlo así, casi siempre se la pasaba parloteando tratando de presumirme lo que había hecho con padre durante las tardes en el Ministerio. Pero no me dijo nada, simplemente me dedico una larga mirada parecida a la de mi madre ante de que continuara subiendo las escaleras.

"¿Un día bueno?" me pregunto Phineas Nigellius desde su pequeño cuadro blanco.

"Nada mal Phineas" dije mientras sacaba un pedazo de pergamino de mi baúl y tinta "Me han dejado ir de compras con Los Potter, estoy ansioso por responderle a James contándole eso"

"Que bueno que tengas esos ánimos" me dijo Phineas con sarcasmo "Nada como pasar el tiempo con los amigos aunque tampoco es bueno dejarse llevar por ellos"

"No me sermonees" me queje al tiempo en que mi lechuza revoloteaba inquieta en su jaula "Ya bastante tengo con escuchar a mis padres durante los alimentos"

"De acuerdo" dijo Phineas tratando de parecer indignado "Me daré una vuelta, a ver que hay de nuevo"

Escribí una carta algo larga para James Potter, mi primer y mejor amigo que había conocido en el Anden 9 ¾. La mande con mi lechuza, un regalo de mi prima Andrómeda cuando había cumplido los once años, la lechuza era muy bonita, tenia plumaje color negro y unos enormes ojos ambarinos. Aun no le ponía un nombre por que era indeciso escogiendo nombres, durante el resto de la tarde me había quedado en mi habitación mirando los antiguos libros del curso anterior, en especial el de Pociones. El profesor de Pociones había resultado ser un profesor muy amable a pesar de que era el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. En algunas ocasiones nos había dado a James y a mi algunas tutorías, junto con otro chico que no recuerdo su nombre.

"Mamá te quiere ver abajo Sirius" me dijo Regulus asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

"¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques antes de entrar?" le reclame molesto.

"¡Mamá! Sirius me esta amenazando" escuche que grito su pequeña voz de soplón.

Me levante del piso dejando mi libro de Pociones junto a mi baúl, salí de la habitación aun molesto por las mentiras de Regulus, a pesar de que era mi hermano, lo detestaba mucho, algunas veces dudaba seriamente de ser parte de esa familia, había contemplado la posibilidad de ser adoptado pero si lo fuese yo no estaría en el Tapiz de la Honorable Familia Black y sería discriminado por ser un bastardo.

Mi madre esperaba en la Biblioteca, algo incomodo por lo tétrico del lugar llame a la puerta para saber si podía pasar, después de la fría afirmación que me dio entre lentamente, ella estaba sentada en uno de los elegantes sofás tapizados de piel de dragón. Bebía de una copa algo ostentosa de cristal y me miraba fijamente.

"Toma asiento Sirius" me murmuro.

"¿Desea algo madre?" le pregunte.

"Si, quisiera saber o mas bien deseo saber por que escogiste estar en Gryffindor" su tono de voz sonaba a un reclamo.

Había llegado a pensar que se asunto había quedado olvidado, pero al parecer la tirana de mi madre no se olvidaba de las cosas, al ver que no respondía, dejo caer su copa de cristal al piso y me dio un bofetón. Quieto, con la mejilla palpándome de dolor, intente comprender por que el ataque de mi madre.

"Eres un idiota, nunca un Black había estado en Gryffindor. Tu prima Bellatrix y Narcissa al parecer si lo pudieron hacer bien entrando a Slytherin, ¿acaso te pido mucho Sirius, no. No te exijo nada mas que te juntes con personas de tu altura social y que demuestres que los Black siguen siendo familia de un alto linaje" respiro profundo después de decirme todo eso "Pero al parecer es mucho pedirte, me has decepcionado"

"Pero madre, yo no escogí...el sombrero" balbucee sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer mi rostro.

"Excusas, se un hombre Sirius y afronta las consecuencias de tus actos" me reprendió con voz desganada "Te puedes retirar y quiero que pienses mucho en el asunto"

"Si madre" dije saliendo de la Biblioteca aun con la mejilla roja por el golpe.

Subí las escaleras mas que furioso, odiaba que me golpearan y mas cuando yo no podía hacer nada, pero tenia que resignarme, eran mis padres y al quería creer que ellos estaban en todo su derecho. Regulus permanecía asomado desde su habitación burlándose de mi, cosa que no soporte mucho tiempo.

"¿Te gusta reírte de mi idiota?" le pregunte cuando pude acorralarlo en alguna parte y mirar su expresión de horror "Te daré razones para que no lo sigas haciendo"

En Hogwarts había aprendido a defenderme, por que muchas veces los chicos grandes nos sacaban cosas a James y a mi. No note cuando golpee a Regulus rompiéndole un labio, ni cuando mi padre subía furioso a las habitaciones a separarnos, ni a mi madre cuando nos lanzo una maldición para que controláramos nuestra adrenalina.

"¿Se puede saber por que ustedes dos estaban peleándose como vulgares muggles?" pregunto nuestro madre mirándome con odio.

"Sirius comenzó mamá" sollozo Regulus señalándome "Me rompió la boca mamá, mira como me sale sangre"

"Si serás idiota" me grito la furiosa señora Black.

Lo primero que sentí fue un bofetón parecido al que me había dado en la biblioteca, los ojos grises de la señora Black brillaban de una manera sobrenatural provocándome un miedo genuino, propio de un hijo cuando ve que su madre arremete contra él. Al sentir sus manos entre mi cabellos intente alejarme, pero la señora me jalo provocándome un ardor en el cuero cabelludo que me hizo gritar. El señor Black no hacia nada, me miraba como un espectador mas, al igual que Regulus que parecía divertido por la paliza que me daban.

Nunca había tenido la necesidad de llorar por dolor, pero ahora lo hacia, no era coraje, era dolor y rencor hacia la señora Black. No era mas mi madre, era simplemente la señora Black, una señora que hacia todo lo posible por querer deshacerse de mi, con el ultimo arañazo en mi rostro, abandono la habitación haciendo que el señor Black le siguiese, Regulus seguía riéndose con la boca tapada para ahogar el sonido, como pude sali de ahí.

"¿Sirius?" me llamo Phineas a través de su retrato.

"Déjame solo Phineas" le gruñí ronco, queriéndome ocultar por entre las sombras de mi habitación.

"¿Qué te ocurrió niño?" me pregunto Phineas con la voz llena de duda "Déjame verte, esta demasiado oscuro aquí"

"Vete" le grite lanzando algo contra su cuadro, mi libro de Pociones.

Cuando me vio, abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos verdes, desapareció de su cuadro haciendo un ¡Plin! Y no le vi en un rato mas, trate de limpiarme la sangre que me salía de la boca y de mi mejilla a causa de que me había arañado la cara la señora Black. No quería llorar, no valía la pena llorar, solo seria demostrarles que era débil ante sus maltratos. No quería ser débil.

"¿Primo?" me llamo una voz que provenía de la chimenea de mi cuarto. La cara consternada de Andrómeda mi prima se asomaba por ella.

"¿Qué...?" pregunte hipando por haber estado llorando en silencio.

"Oh Sirius deja que entre" me pidió ella y retire el símbolo de guardia que había en la chimenea.

"¿Quién te llamo?" le pregunte cuando por fin la pude ver de cuerpo completo y ella me abrazaba con fuerza.

"Phineas" dijo ella con timidez "Pobre Sirius, deja que te cure esas heridas, ¿peleaste con tu hermano?"

"Si...y con la señora Black"murmure cuando ella encendió las luces.

Andrómeda me miro estupefacta cuando escucho que había nombrado a la señora Black de esa manera, paso un buen tiempo ayudándome a tranquilizar y mientras me ponía pomada en las mejillas curándome las marcas que habían quedado en mi cara, me sentía tan agradecido con mi prima. No me hizo preguntas, solo se limito a abrazarme y a tratar de consolarme, los ojos castaños de Andrómeda me miraron largamente.

"No entiendo por que tu madre te trata así Sirius...perdón la señora Black"corrigió con una sonrisita cuando le mire seriamente.

"No me quiere" dije ronco "Si todas las mujeres son así juro que nunca me voy a casar" ese fue el turno de mi prima de mirarme seriamente.

"Hay algunas mujeres que no se comportan de esa manera Sirius" me explico ella abrazándome de nuevo "Unas son mas maternales que otras y simplemente no te puedo decir que no exista alguna mujer que no tenga instintos maternales por que no estoy segura"

"¿Tu me quieres Andrómeda?" le pregunte ladeando la cabeza un poco, perdiendo la mirada entre las llamas de la chimenea.

"Claro que te quiero Sirius, pero todo a su manera" dijo ella en un susurro "Recuerda que hay mujeres que te van a querer por lo que eres, y otras por lo que tienes"

"¿Vas a estar ahí para mi siempre?" le pregunte, si era un niño tonto y estúpido que se creía todo lo que le decían.

"Si" me dijo Andrómeda sonriendo.

Me quede dormido entre sus brazos, era la primera vez que no tenia pesadillas. Tuve un sueño algo vago, pero muy vivido y que puedo recordar en cualquier momento, que se grabo en mi memoria como el carbón. Sobre una persona de piel blanca y ojos negros.


	2. Diagon Alley

2.- Diagon Alley

Andrómeda me habia dado la sorpresa de que pasaria unos dias en mi casa en lo que sus padres visitaban a unos parientes en Escocia. Cosa que me alegro un poco la existencia ya que no tendría que estar soportando todo el tiempo a Regulus y a los Señores Black. Mi prima y yo comiamos en la cocina, junto con alguno de los elfos.

"¿Ya te contesto James?" me pregunto una noche mientras cenábamos.

"Si" dije en voz baja "Dijo que pasaria por mi el viernes, pero no quiero que los señores Black le digan algo" mire mi plato casi lleno, no tenia mucha hambre "Casi siempre dan algunas palabras calidas durante los encuentros".

"¿Por qué no le preguntas si puedes quedar en un lugar con él?"me pregunto Andrómeda con una sonrisita "Yo te llevaria"

"¿Por qué no se me ocurrio antes?" pregunte sonriendo y levantándome de la mesa "Eres maravillosa prima, juro que si no tuviera que escribir esa carta en este momento te besaria"

Andrómeda rio nerviosa ante eso ultimo que le dije, mi prima era unos cuantos años mas grande que yo, iba a entrar a su sexto curso en Hogwarts y yo a segundo. La deje sola en la cocina y subi por las escaleras haciendo mucho ruido, Regulus se comenzo a reir en cuanto me vio por el corredor, trate de ignorarlo pero no podia evitar escuchar su risa estupida, entre en mi habitación refunfuñando. Phineas arqueo una ceja cuando me vio entrar.

"Escuche a tus padres hablar sobre una cena" me dijo su voz tan parecida a la de mi padre "Al parecer no te dejaran ir con tu amigo a Diagon Alley"

"No pueden hacer eso" le reclame "Ya habia quedado con James dias antes de su estupida cena" me movi inquieto por mi habitación.

"Eso diles a tus padres y a su egocentrismo" dijo Phineas hablando casi como un poeta "La cena al parecer es para comprometerte, creo que sabes a que me refiero" sus delgadas cejas se levantaron.

"No" dije petrificándome por completo al escuchar eso.

Phineas dio un ligero movimiento negativo con la cabeza y me abandono. Maldito retrato, pense lleno de furia, me sente al borde de mi cama tratando de pensar en una posibilidad de escapar de aquella cena, Andrómeda habia entrado en silencio a mi habitación, ¿qué podia hacer, me obligarían a quedarme en casa y a poner sonrisas falsas a todo el que me mirara, me comprometerían en matrimonio con una chica a la que ni siquiera conocia, por todos los dioses solo tenia doce años. Respire profundo, Andrómeda me puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. La mire a la cara y susurre lo que ya antes me habia dicho el retratito de color blanco.

"Es injusto que te traten de esa manera Sirius" dijo ella en un suspiro "Pero eres un Black, eres heredero de todo lo que tiene la familia, tienen que hacerlo"

"¿Acaso tu también los apoyas Andrómeda?"le pregunte rabioso.

"No" dijo ella y después guardo un profundo silencio que no duro mucho "Yo tambien estoy comprometida, mis padres me comprometieron a los once años y la boda se celebrara cuando cumpla los dieciocho" me sonrio con tristeza "Pero a mi no me caera tanto peso si no me caso con un mago sangre pura, en cambio a ti si"

"Yo no quiero su maldito dinero" pronuncie apretando los puños "Yo solo quiero que me dejen vivir como soy...soy un niño solamente"

"Por eso mismo no te dejan vivir Sirius, sigues siendo un niño" me dijo Andrómeda como si estuviera furiosa conmigo "Cuando tu madre te reprendió por que entraste a Gryffindor la hubieras enfrentado, mostrarle que no eres el sumiso Sirius Black que ella esta criando" la mire sorprendido "Cuando Regulus se burla de ti dale la vuelta a la carta Sirius y muéstrale que puedes ser mas doble cara que nada, engaña a la gente, muéstrale cuan temible llega a ser un Black"

"Andrómeda" dije en voz baja cuando note que sus ojos grises brillaban de furia.

"Lo siento" murmuro ella derrumbándose "Es que me siento tan impotente de no poder ayudarte" comenzó a sollozar ocultando su rostro con las manos "Lo siento tanto"

"Me has ayudado mucho" le dije mientras la trataba de abrazar, nunca había aprendido a tratar a una mujer "Solo quédate a mi lado y me seguirás ayudando"

"Pero Sirius..." me dijo Andrómeda tratando de lidiarme.

"No...será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, tengo que pensar en hacer algo para que James venga por mi antes o resignarme a tomar esa cena" le susurre notando que había sombras fuera de mi habitación.

"¿Andrómeda estas ahí?" pregunto la voz de Regulus "Tu padre esta vía flu en el estudio"

"En un momento iré" dijo ella intentando que no le temblara la voz "Se fuerte Sirius" me dijo como si supiese lo que venia a continuación.

Al momento en que Andrómeda abrió la puerta de mi habitación, Regulus entro. Lo mire largamente al tiempo en que se acercaba a mi, tenia algo oculto a sus espaldas, me levante de la cama al momento en que sacaba la daga que tenia en la mano, ¿acaso intentaba matarme?

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" exclame cuando intento darme una estocada.

"Quitarle penas a mi apenada madre"dijo Regulus "Eres una bazofia Sirius, ¿te imaginas que carga le quitaría?" me sonrió tetricamente "No mas problemas, quejas, cartas del colegio, no nada"

"¿Sabes que paliza te pondrá si se entera que tomaste la daga de su estudio?" le pregunte rodeando la cama para que no me enterrase la daga.

"Mi padre no dirá nada, nunca lo hace" Regulus rasgo con la daga el edredón de mi cama mostrándome cuan filoso se encontraba "Si te encuentran muerto diré que te suicidaste ¿buena idea no?"

Algo se movió por mis espaldas, haciendo que me descuidara un poco, eso el dio tiempo a Regulus de subir a la cama y enterrarme la daga en un costado, me costo trabajo primero comprender la situación, darme cuenta de que un dolor espantoso me comenzaba a dormir y a ver borroso.

Parpadee un par de veces hasta que comprendí la situación, estaba en medio de la oscuridad y alguien me tomaba la mano, dándome algo de tranquilidad. Intente verlo para tan siquiera darme una imagen mental de con quien estaba, pero no me permitía hacerlo, comprendí que corríamos a lo largo de un pasillo, un sitio que estaba muy oscuro y era húmedo. Mi respiración me daba a entender que llevábamos un buen tiempo corriendo y hacia frió.

"_Aquí estaremos bien" me aseguro la voz, era fría y arrastraba un poco las palabras._

"_¿Los hemos perdido?" preguntaba yo_

"_Creo que si" me decia esa voz, aun podia sentir su mano estrechar la mia, mire que tenia la piel de un blanco casi parecido a la porcelana, con unos dedos largos._

"_¡Sirius! ¡Sirius Black!" me gritaban._

_Esa persona me miro largamente y me vi reflejado en unos ojos negros. Me volvían a llamar pero esta vez con mas fuerza, no quería irme, quería seguir con esa persona, me soltó la mano, con una sonrisa._

Andrómeda fue la primera en abrirse paso entre los señores Black y el medimago. Regulus no estaba ahí, su rostro estaba pálido, casi amarillento y lleno de lagrimas, no comprendía que pasaba, la señora Black me miraba con dureza y a su lado el señor Black parecía desconcertado, intente incorporarme en la cama, pero el medimago hizo que me acostara de nuevo, haciendo que gimiera por el dolor que tenia a un costado.

"La herida no ha sido tan profunda" explico el hombre pelirrojo "Debe guardar reposo y nada de hacerlo enojar, eso solo haria que se esforzara y que la herida se abra" miro a los señores Black "¿Se puede saber como llego una daga a las costillas de su hijo?"

"No lo se" murmuro el señor Black, después reconocí al medimago, era John Picton, el medimago familiar "Debió estar jugando"

"No pediré mas explicaciones" murmuro Picton dándome una ultima mirada "Solo les pido que hagan que Sirius tome reposo, solo eso" miro a los señores Black por ultima vez y con una inclinación de cabeza, salió de la habitación.

"Si no hubiera sido por Phineas, tío, Sirius estaría muerto" reclamo Andrómeda tomándome la mano.

"No entiendo como Regulus pudo hacer algo así" dijo el señor Black negando ligeramente con la cabeza y caminando por la habitación.

"Sirius debió provocarlo" dijo la Señora Black "Mi niño jamás seria capaz de matar a alguien, mucho menos a su hermano mayor"

"Pero Phineas vio todo.."murmuro Andrómeda.

"Recuerda que estas de visita querida" le dijo la señora Black fulminándola con la mirada "No quiero ser descortés corriendo a la sobrina de mi esposo"

Andrómeda apretó mi mano cuando escucho eso, yo no habia dicho nada, busque con la mirada el retratito de color blanco y encontré a un Phineas con el rostro ensombrecido. Al parecer él había visto lo que me había hecho Regulus, y ahora me preguntaba donde estaría mi hermano menor, también me preguntaba si estaría castigado o algo por el estilo.

"Tus padres no tienen corazón Sirius" me murmuro Andrómeda cuando ellos habían dejado ya mi habitación.

"¿Apenas te das cuenta?" le pregunte sonriendo con tristeza.

"No quería abrir los ojos ante esto primo, pero ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, ¿le escribiste a James ya, mañana es viernes" me dijo Andrómeda sentándose al borde de mi cama.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?"pregunte alarmado

"No mucho, todo el día de hoy estuviste durmiendo y pues se fue rápido el tiempo" dijo ella sonriendo y jugando con mis dedos.

"¿Puedes escribirle tu?" le pedí con una sonrisa y un puchero, sabia que mi prima adoraba mis pucheros.

"Oh Sirius, claro que puedo hacerlo" dijo Andrómeda encantada.

cerré los ojos por un momento, mire mi mano y esta estaba roja por el contacto con mi prima, recordé a la persona de mi sueño, ¿por qué no podía recordar su tacto, no podía recordar con claridad como se sentía su piel, si era áspera o suave, moví mis dedos como si estuviese tocando algo y no tarde en escuchar el rasgar del pergamino, Andrómeda debía estar del diablo me quema el alma escribiendo eso para James, quería pensar que mis padres aplazarían la cena debido a mi herida.

"Espero que responda pronto" escuche decir a Andrómeda dejando salir a mi lechuza negra.

"Jim no es de los que responde después de mucho tiempo" dije sin abrir aun los ojos.

"¿James es tu mejor amigo cierto?" me pregunto ella y escuche sus pasos hasta mi cama.

"Si, jamás pensé que me pudiera entender tanto con una persona Andrómeda" susurre abriendo lentamente los ojos "Es como si fuera mi hermano, compartimos tantos gustos, me escucha y me da consejos"

"¿Y por que no eres así con Regulus?" me pregunto Andrómeda

"¿Y por que no eres así con tus hermanas?" le pregunte, por que no queria responder esa pregunta.

"No se vale tramposo, yo te había preguntado primero" dijo ella riendo "Pero si no me quieres responder entiendo pero yo si te diré mi razón" suspiro ruidosamente "A Narcissa simplemente no le caigo por que estoy comprometida con el chico que le gusta" me empecé a reír "Y Bella...bueno a ella le caigo mal por que le quito puntos en Hogwarts, es un horror estar en otra casas y que tus hermanas comentan infracciones a cada momento por estar fuera de los dormitorios"

"Déjalas, nosotros podemos ser hermanos ¿no Andrómeda?" le pregunte queriéndome mover "Los dos somos Gryffindors, somos distintos a nuestras familias"

"Bueno entonces seré como tu hermana mayor Sirius"dijo ella sonriéndome "Y como hermana mayor te ordeno que te duermas ya"

"Tramposa" dije riendo

"Ya, le escribí a James que si manda la respuesta me la mande a mi" dijo Andrómeda levantándose de la cama "Ya te avisare por el desayuno" me beso la frente.

"Ojala y siempre pudiera ser así" murmure.

"¿Así como Sirius?" me pregunto ella perpleja.

"Olvídalo" murmure de nuevo tapándome con el edredón, que olía algo rancio.

Cuando por fin salió Andrómeda, intente quedarme dormido, pero por mas que lo quería hacer no podía, a la mañana siguiente tenia unas ojeras tamaño marco. Mi prima gruño cuando las vio y me sirvió el desayuno, tenia un pergamino al lado de su plato.

"¿Qué te dijo Jim?" le pregunte llenándome la boca de huevo.

"Que vendrá por ti al medio día" dijo ella mirando mi forma de comer "Mas bien te vera en el paso de Malta. Le dije a mi tía que te llevaría y no puso objeción"

"Eso significa que no tendré su estupida cena" dije contento, tosí ruidosamente por que me estaba atragantando.

"Eso te pasa por querer meterte medio plato a la boca" me reprendió Andrómeda sonriendo a medias "Pero date prisa chico que quedo al medio día"

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunte con los ojos llorosos.

"Once menos cinco" dijo ella mirando el reloj mágico que había en un pilar de la cocina.

Lo que quedo del desayuno, o mas bien almuerzo, quedamos en un silencio absoluto, Regulus entro lentamente a la cocina mirándonos a los dos, su mirada reflejaba rencor, le sonreí queriendo desafiarlo, a que me hiciese algo para que los señores Black se pudieran dar cuenta de que lo que había dicho Phineas era cierto, pero al parecer Regulus pensó lo mismo que yo y abandono la cocina así como había entrado, en silencio.

Subí a cambiarme cuando Andrómeda me dijo que eran once con treinta, cuando me había quitado la camisa, note cuan ancha era la herida, tenia una venda mágica, que me provocaba escalofríos de unos momentos a otros, suspirando me puse otra camisa y baje corriendo las escaleras, mi prima me esperaba en la puerta con una gabardina negra y con la túnica de bruja por debajo de ella. A pesar de no tener una familia tan incomoda como la mía, a Andrómeda le gustaba vestir todo el tiempo sus túnicas. Cosa que nunca le reproche.

"¿Listo?" me pregunto con su singular sonrisa "Iremos andando para dar un poco de tiempo por si James llega tarde"

"De acuerdo" le dije y salimos los dos de la casa. Tenia un bolso marrón por si tenia que comprar algo y el bolsillo del pantalón a rebosar de galeones.

Cuando llegamos al paso de Malta, había un chico de cabello desordenado sentado en la acera, tenia unas gafas de montura redonda y expresión aburrida, Andrómeda le echo su mirada desaprobatoria y me codeo para que le llamase.

"¡Eh James!" grite captando de inmediato su atención.

"¡Sirius!" me grito James contento de verme y estrecho mi mano dándome unos golpes en el hombro "Hola" saludo tímidamente a mi prima.

"Creo que ya se conocen" dije sonriendo "¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya? Estoy ansioso por tomarme una cerveza de mantequilla"

"Tu con tu hambre" dijo James sonriendo.

"Lamento interrumpirlos con su charla tan amena primo" dijo Andrómeda con su sarcasmo "Pero prometí a mi tía que solo te traería, además tengo deberes que hacer" me abrazo despidiéndose.

"¿No quieres acompañarnos?" le pregunte con cortesía.

"No claro que no" dijo Andrómeda rápidamente pavoneando mucho las manos.

"Si tu prima no quiere Sirius no le insistas" dijo James contento "Vamos"

Comenzamos a alejarnos y gire la cabeza para mirarla a lo lejos, con sorpresa me di cuenta de que Andrómeda iba acompañada por un chico muggle, casi de su edad. James al ver que no le prestaba atención miro hacia el mismo lugar donde yo miraba y sonrió casi como lagarto.

"Ya era hora de que desobedeciera a su madre en eso de comprometerse" dijo con una sonrisa en la boca "Vamos Sirius no empieces de celoso"

"Es mi prima" dije gruñendo "Si ese muggle le hace daño"

"Ya sabemos de lo que eres capaz, ahora vamos que si no, no llegamos" me apuro James.

Tomamos un autobús muggle que nos dejaba en medio de Londres, James iba hablando de muchas cosas, como el trabajo arduo que hacia su padre en el Ministerio, el padre de James era Auror, en la especialidad de Inefable. Cosa secreta. Cuando me pregunto que tanto había hecho en mi casa en el tiempo en que no nos habíamos visto, me limite a mentirle, diciendo que la señora Black había querido que estudiara todo el tiempo, que el señor Black en ocasiones me hablaba de su trabajo en el Ministerio y cosas parecidas.

Entramos bromeando al Caldero Chorreante y ahí nos encontramos con varios chicos de nuestro curso que iban con sus padres, entramos por la pared de ladrillos que nos había abierto Tom el cantinero y pronto volvimos a respirar aquel ambiente tan mágico que solo tenia nuestro mundo.

"¿En donde estamos?" me pregunto James mirando atónito las callejuelas oscuras y tétricas.

"Nos debimos equivocar de Callejón" dije ronco "Esto es el Callejón Knockturn"

"¿Cómo diablos salimos de aquí?" me pregunto James frunciendo la boca.

"Averigüémoslo" dije en un susurro.

La gente nos miraba entre sus túnicas roídas, intente no ponerme nervioso, pero era demasiado extraño aquel lugar, había todo tipo de gente, híbridos, magos que practicaban magia oscura y algunas cosas que simplemente no sabia que eran. Había unos cuantos chicos un poco mas grandes que nosotros que nos miraban con expresión de ¿Qué haces tu aquí, teníamos que salir rápido.

"Mira Sirius" me llamo James jalándome por la camisa.

Mire hacia donde me señalaba y note que era una tienda grande, con una vitrina demasiado llamativa, era una de esas tiendas donde vendían libros oscuros, me extraño que eso le llamara la atención a James.

"¿Qué?" pregunte.

"No es que, es quien" me dijo en un susurro y me agarro por los hombros girándome.

Había un chico rubio que reconocí de inmediato, Lucius Malfoy salía de aquella tienda acompañado por varios chicos de su casa, había uno que me llamo la atención de inmediato, tenia un extraño andar, caminaba hasta el final del grupito. Tenia el cabello negro cayéndole como seda por la cabeza, de un negro que hacia mucho contraste contra la piel blanca que tenia, cuando noto que lo miraba, unos ojos negros se abrieron desmesuradamente al verme.

"Ese chico, es el que se la pasa dentro de la biblioteca estudiando Artes Oscuras" me dijo James apartándome de la acerca, para que no nos vieran, cosa que era imposible ya que él me había visto ya "Es el Slytherin mas extraño que he visto"

"¿Cómo se llama?" pregunte tratando de no parecer demasiado interesado.

"Creo que Severus Snape" dijo James "Es la cotilla de las demás casas, dicen que es muy tonto"

"¿Dices que estudia Artes Oscuras?" le pregunte tratando de terminar el tema.

"Si...¿por qué?" me pregunto James extrañado

"Si estudia Artes Oscuras no debe ser tan tonto" dije mientras me alejaba caminando.

Severus.

Seguimos caminando por un buen rato mas, hasta que por fin pudimos salir del Callejón Knockturn, James suspiro lleno de alivio en cuanto salimos y nos vimos cerca de Gringotts, yo aun no podía sacarme de la mente a Severus, ¿cómo pude haber pasado un año entero en Hogwarts y no haberlo visto antes, James me miro largamente notando que me perdía en mis pensamientos y aprovechándose de eso, me arrastro hasta la tienda de Libros Flourish & Botts, había mucha gente, mucha para mi gusto.

"¿Qué tanto piensas Sirius Black que te pierdes?" me pregunto James soltando una risita.

"¿Ah?" exclame cuando por fin pude salir de mi mundo.

"¿Qué te hace perder la mente de esa manera?" me volvió a preguntar, al ver que no le respondía sonrió anchamente "Bien, será mejor que busquemos los libros, ten" me dio un pedazo de pergamino donde venían todos los nombres.

"Oye ¿Por qué yo no recibí la carta de Hogwarts?" le pregunte estupefacto.

"Seguro si la recibiste y la a de haber guardado tu padre o tu madre"dijo James recordando lo que me había pasado el año pasado.

"Oh" dije sonrojándome de vergüenza.

Nos separamos para buscar los libros, cuando intente buscar _Pociones y Antídotos Mil Usos _de Elsphet Kreizler el encargado me dijo que no tenían mas ejemplares en la trastienda por lo que tenia que bajar a los sótanos a pedir una copia, no me enfado ese hecho, cuando camine hacia donde me indicaba, vi que ahí había mas gente que en otras partes de la tienda, suspire ruidosamente y comencé a bajar las escaleras con rapidez, sumido en mis pensamientos tropecé con alguien haciéndole caer con todo y libros.

Unos ojos negros me miraron largamente, era como si el tiempo se detuviera para nosotros, esos ojos me recorrieron cada parte del rostro y las mejillas del chico tomaron un color rosa pálido, Severus incomodo carraspeo para que me bajase de él.

"Lo siento" murmure ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase, cosa que rechazo.

"No necesito tus disculpas Black" me siseo, comenzó a recoger sus libros.

"¿A no?" le pregunte mientras también me agachaba a recoger los libros "¿Y si yo quiero ofrecértelas?" tomamos el mismo libro, que resulto ser Pociones y Antídotos Mil Usos.

"No me interesaría escucharlas" la voz de Severus sonaba como el hielo "No quiero nada de un Black"

"¿Y si no fuera Black?" le pregunte antes de que se alejase con sus libros.

"Yo..."

"Aquí estas Sev...con Black" murmuro una voz que me era muy conocida, Lucius Malfoy.

"Black ya se iba Lucius" dijo Severus mirándome con frialdad, sus ojos negros me miraron rápidamente para después evitarme "Solo me ayudo con un libro"

"Eh si yo ya me iba"murmure comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Lucius se irguió hasta parecer amenazador, note con asombro que este le tomaba la mano a Severus y los dos volvían a bajar, no me quedaría así, con la imagen del estúpido Gryffindor mal visto, por lo que le grite.

"Si, de nada cariño"

Eso sirvió para parar de golpe a Malfoy y que Severus se sonrojara en toda la extensión de su rostro, tuve que subir las escaleras corriendo y meterme entre un tumulto de gente para que no me viese mas, ¿qué había hecho, comencé a reírme sin parar. Y así fue como me encontró James.

"¿Y ahora de que te ríes, anda cuenta para que me pueda reír yo también" me codeo sentándose junto a mi en el piso.

"Oh de nada" dije suspirando y note que un chico de ojos amarillos nos miraba curioso de entre los estantes "Mira, Lupin"

"¡Lupin!" lo llamo James haciendo que el chico se pegara en la cabeza con un par de libros.

"Hola" nos saludo nervioso, era quizás la segunda o cuarta vez que nos hablábamos, me sonrió por lo bajo "Hola Sirius"

"Hola" le devolví el saludo, y me extraño mucho que me llamara por mi nombre "¿Te llamas Remus cierto?"

"Si" murmuro él bajando la mirada, sonrojándose mucho.

"¿Con quien vienes Remus?" le pregunto James intentando zanjar la conversación.

"Con mi padre" dijo Remus y poco a poco se le fue quitando el rubor de las mejillas "No vine a quedarme tanto tiempo como ustedes"

"¿Tu padre es muggle?" pregunte de repente.

"No, es solo que...que tengo que llegar temprano por que mi tía esta enferma" dijo Remus hablando rápidamente, sus ojos amarillos brillaron por encima de esas ojeras, tan anchas como las mías "Me dio gusto verlos chicos"

"Ya sabes, siempre te alegraremos el día" le dije sonriendo.

Remus me miro largamente solo para volverse a sonrojar y despedirse de nosotros con un balbuceo in entendible, James se levanto del piso sacudiéndose.

"Mejor vamos por lo que nos falta antes de que se haga de noche" me dijo mientras cargaba su bolso lleno de libros como el mío.

Salimos de Flourish cerca de las dos, como se pasaba el tiempo, entramos con Madame Malkin para que nos arreglara las túnicas y nos encontramos con mas chicos de nuestro curso. James no paraba de hablar y hablar, ya me dolía la cabeza, me codeo casi sacándome el aire cuando pasábamos por Florean Frescure, la heladería. Había una chica pelirroja en frente del aparador e iba con un muchacho de cabello negro.

"Es Lily Evans" me dijo con una sonrisa "Ven, vamos a saludarla"

Gruñí por que estaba cansado, pero aun así me acerque. Lily se dio cuenta de que nos acercábamos y abrió los ojos sorprendida, James se acerco y levanto una mano en señal de saludo.

"Hola Lily" le saludo

"Oh...hola Potter" saludo ella con resignación "Hola Black"

"Ahm hola" le salude mientras me daba la vuelta para no verla, quede de frente al chico con el que iba ella "hola" también le salude.

"Hola" dijo él, pensaba que ya habían sido muchos holas en el día "¿Te llamas Black?"

"Sirius Black" dije ofreciéndole la mano y él la estrecho "¿Tu?"

"Caleb Hatch" dijo mirándome con unos enormes ojos azules "Voy en quinto curso, Ravenclaw"

"Ja, Gryffindor" dije sonriendo "¿Qué haces con Evans?" le pregunte.

"Hum, me la encontré cuando iba a entrar a la neveria, al parecer nunca había entrado ahí y creo que le da miedo" dijo Hatch con una sonrisa "Es una niña demasiado perdida"

"Tiene padres muggles" dije mirando como James la hacia enfurecer "No debe saber mucho sobre este mundo"

"A veces, aun cuando ya tienes tiempo viviendo en el mundo de los magos, hay cosas que te siguen sorprendiendo" murmuro Hatch mirando también a Lily "Un gusto Black"

Jalo a la pelirroja e hizo los movimientos necesarios para despedirse de James, que se quedo con la boca abierta un terrible desconcierto al ver como Hatch se llevaba a Lily, reí entre dientes.

"Vamos James, tenemos que comprar mas cosas" le dije imitando la voz de un elfo.

"Ese idiota, ¿cómo llega y se la lleva?" pregunto aun mirando la tienda.

"Son amigos, tu no eres nada de Lily, ¿no crees que esta en su derecho?" le pregunte mirando la gran tristeza de mi amigo.

"Si pero..." trato de decir él.

"Algún día te hablara sin que la hagas enfadar y sin que llegue nadie a interrumpirlos, de eso me encargo yo" dije tratándole de subir los ánimos.

"Eso es una promesa Black que quiero que cumplas" dijo James empujándome y comenzando la corretilla.

Por lo menos había logrado que se olvidara de su tristeza y de aquella pelirroja.


	3. Don't Panic

Aclaración, esto empieza ya por POV de Severus.

3.- Don't Panic

Cena. Un pretexto mas para engrandecer la ambición asquerosa de un hombre. Sabia que esa cena había quedado pospuesta, no me imaginaba por que. Mi madre entro lentamente a la estancia donde yo estaba leyendo un libro, sus ojos negros me escrutaron queriendo saber que pasaba por mi mente en esos momentos. Su mano derecha paso lentamente por entre mis cabellos, cerré los ojos queriendo disfrutar de eso.

"¿Cómo estas hijo?" me pregunto con una sonrisa silenciosa, de aquellas que siempre me había sabido dedicar.

"Bien mama" dije dejando el libro entre mis sabanas y abrazándola.

Nos quedamos en silencio, algo en lo que éramos similares, era que no nos gustaba mostrar nuestros sentimientos, bastaba con un par de miradas para entenderlo todo. Jamás hable con ella de lo que me pasaba en el colegio, prefería olvidarlo antes de hacerle saber que era el blanco para bromas de niños estúpidos, aunque yo también era un niño.

Una sonrisa se poso en sus delgados labios, el abrazo se hizo mas estrecho y trate de disfrutarlo al máximo, amaba mucho a mi madre, sobre cualquier cosa. Se levanto un poco y me aparto un mechón de cabello de mi frente.

"Tu padre volverá en dos noches" dijo mi madre aun con su sonrisa, pero note un cierto desliz de tristeza "Aprovechemos este tiempo Severus para hacer algo"

"Volveré a Hogwarts en dos noches" dije mirándole "Justo unas horas antes de que llegue mi padre" ella aun me seguía mirando "¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" le sonreí.

"Me encantaría arreglar el salón de baile" me dijo ella con una expresión soñadora "De color azul, siempre me agrado el azul...Para que suenen las suaves músicas de un vals" entrecerró los ojos e imagine que se lo quería figurar.

"Eso haremos mama" le susurre mientras mis dedos atrapaban un mechón de su cabello negro "Será tu azul favorito, nadie tocara ese salón...te lo prometo"

"Esta bien" susurro ella quedándose dormida. Su cabeza reposaba en mi pecho, la abrace y también dormí a su lado.

Desperté cuando una luz me pego en los ojos, me moví tratando de abrir los ojos lo mas rápido que podía y note que mi madre ya no estaba, salí de mi habitación buscándola, temía que mi padre hubiera llegado en medio de la noche y le hubiese hecho algo. Pero la encontré en la cocina, donde habían varias cajas de madera y ella se encontraba sacando cosas de ahí, sonreí al ver su cabello recogido con un listón azul.

"Buenos días hijo"me saludo pasándose una mano por la frente "El desayuno esta listo, lamento haberme adelantado, pero esa idea de arreglar el salón de baile me tiene bastante entusiasmada"

"Desayunare rápido" le dije mientras cruzaba descalzo la cocina "Te iré a ayudar en un momento"

"Podremos empezar juntos Sev" dijo ella mostrándome una tela color azul mediterráneo "Aun tengo que escoger telas...será tan emocionante"

Sonreí y me limite a comer con rapidez. Cuando me reuní con ella en el salón de baile, habían varios elfos llevando botes de pintura y cosas parecidas, mi madre con la varita levantaba los enormes percheros con cortinas de color azul que había visto yo en la cocina, sonreí y me acerque para ver en que era útil. Ella me dio trabajo, me dedique a pintar a mano cada glifo de la pared, en los marcos de la ventana y en varios lugares mas, todos en latín, las frases eran de un libro que le gustaba mucho a mi madre. Para el atardecer, el salón tenia una mejor vista, los colores eran cálidos y la hacían ver mas acogedora, mi madre satisfecha se derrumbo en un sofá de tela negra y bebió de una copa, yo me senté en el piso, con mis libros de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras y algunos pergaminos.

"Quizás mañana antes de irte me podrás conceder un baile" me dijo ella sonriendo.

"Pero yo no se bailar" me excuse sonrojándome, entre varias cosas que no sabia hacer, bailar era la que encabezaba la lista.

"No te preocupes, nunca se es demasiado tarde para aprender algo" dijo mi madre regalándome otra de sus sonrisas "No me quieras privar de ese pensamiento Severus"

"No mama" dije bajando la vista, algo avergonzado "Pero tan solo no te rías de mi si me equivoco"

"Tan parecido a tu padre niño mío" susurro ella mirándome fijamente "Pero eres tan distinto que podrían ser aceite y agua"

El escrepitar del fuego fue el siguiente sonido que nos invadió a ambos, decidido por algo, me levante del piso con mis piernas llenas de calambres y le ofrecí una mano, ella sorprendida parpadeo un par de veces, después como dudando, acepto mi mano y le ayude a ponerse de pie, no era tan alto pero ella tampoco, por lo que no hubo mucha diferencia de estaturas, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el salón y ella hizo encender las luces con un solo movimiento sutil de su mano.

"No es tan difícil Severus" dijo ella mientras le tomaba una mano y su otra mano iba a mi cuello "Es solo dejar que la música entre a tus venas, dejarse llevar por algo tan sublime como lo es la música"

De alguna parte, comenzó a escucharse una suave música de piano, no sabia que hacer, pero sabia que no tenia por que temer, estaba con mi madre, la que siempre guardaría una sonrisa para mi, por que ella no sabia burlarse de nadie, ni denigrar a nadie, mi madre era simplemente tan inocente.

"¿Lo ves hijo?" me pregunto cuando por fin estuvimos moviéndonos lentamente por el salón "No es tan difícil, con practica seguro mejoraras"

"Espero que mi padre no se entere" solté preocupado "Me desollaría si se entera que me pongo a bailar en vez de estudiar"

"No te preocupes"dijo ella y su sonrisa decayó "Esto no tiene por que salir de aquí" me soltó y se quedo ahí de pie, me quede quieto con el corazón latiéndome tan rápido que pensé que se me saldría por la boca si hablaba, sus ojos negros me miraron una vez mas y me dejo solo en el salón. La había lastimado y eso me dolió aun peor que una maldición.

Fui a mi habitación y note que las luces de la suya continuaban encendidas, tenia el extraño sentimiento de querer a ir a pedirle una disculpa por mi actitud, pero era mas grande mi ego y mi orgullo que simplemente me limite a entrar a mi habitación. Me quede tumbado en mi cama, sin correr las sabanas y sin cambiarme, me quede dormido casi al instante.

A la mañana siguiente fui despertado por unos gritos, ¿gritos, me levante de la cama casi resbalándome por el piso y abrí a toda prisa la puerta, los gritos tomaban mas intensidad, no quería escucharlos mas, no quería saber por que eran esos gritos, encontré a mi madre en el piso, acurrucada contra la puerta que daba al enorme jardín, su cabello negro y lacio le cubría el rostro, soltaba pequeños gemidos y grititos. Mi padre estaba respirando como toro caminando de un lado a otro con el brazo temblándole.

"Tu" me dijo mi padre apuntándome con un dedo.

Intente apartarme, pero me dio una bofetada que me dejo en el piso, mi madre. No se como lo hizo, pero se levanto y con un movimiento de su varita, mi padre se quedo paralizado, con movimientos torpes me alcanzo, me trate de levantar y ayudarla, pero solo me aparto con la mano, sin ni siquiera tocarme, me dio la espalda.

"Déjanos solos Severus" su voz sonaba quebrada "Empaca tus cosas que te llevare a King Cross"

"Pero mama..." le replique queriendo acercarme de nuevo.

"Nada de peros Severus" me reprendió con voz dura "He dicho que empaques tus cosas, los elfos te prepararan algo para que comas en el camino, no me hagas repetirlo de nuevo"

Mi padre aun paralizado, me dirigió una mirada helada y le di la espalda, me dolía pensar que quizás yo era el causante de las constantes palizas que recibía mi pobre madre. Al mirarme al espejo, pude darme cuenta de lo parecido que era físicamente a mi padre, ambos con la cara afilada, la piel pálida como un muerto, pero había heredado el largo y lacio cabello negro como la noche de mi madre, al igual que sus ojos inexpresivos, tan parecidos a unos túneles sin fin, aquellos que no te dan desconfianza jamás.

Subimos al Rolls Royce que tenia mi padre, el chofer no nos dirigió palabra alguna, mi madre llevaban un sombrero de ala ancha que le cubría el rostro con un velo, su túnica era de color azul, como el de las cortinas del salón de baile, me quede mirando por la ventana, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas del auto, y me hizo sentir melancólico.

"Intenta no hacer travesuras ¿quieres Sev?" me dijo mi madre acomodando mi túnica y dándome un abrazo, el velo se le movió un poco. Tenia una horrenda cicatriz cruzándole media mejilla.

"Mama ¿qué te sucedió?" le pregunte en un susurro apartando el velo que tenia en su cara "¿por qué mama, ¿por qué permites que te sucedan estas cosas?" la abrace con fuerza.

"No lo se mi niño" murmuro ella abrazándose a mi "Supongo que debe ser por el destino, procura ser bueno, intenta no ser como tu padre, no juzgues a las personas a primera apariencia por que así será como te juzguen así hijo" me miro largamente "recuerda que siempre voy a estar contigo a pesar de que estemos lejos a tan grandes distancias"

"Volveré en navidad mama" le dije sintiendo que iba a llorar "Quiero que estés ahí, para mi"

"Estaré ahí para siempre Severus"

Me beso la frente y subí al tren rojo escarlata, para encontrarme de frente, con un pálido Sirius Black. Sentí un mar de emociones embargarme, primero sorpresa, después miedo por pensar que el Gryffindor había escuchado la conversación entre mi madre y yo, después enojo por creer que usaría eso para burlarse de mi. Como todos los demás hacían conmigo.

"Escuche lo que dijo tu madre" me dijo en un murmullo, no me miraba a los ojos

"¿Qué esperas para empezar a burlarte?" le pregunte tratando de contener las lagrimas, pero no pude "¿Eso querías no Black, Potter y tu ya tendrán un nuevo blanco en que fijarse después de Pettigrew"

"No Severus" me dijo en un murmullo mirándome a los ojos, note que él lloraba en silencio "Es solo que...desearía que mi madre fuera así conmigo"

¿Qué era lo que había escuchado, la lluvia golpeaba con fuerza el expreso y me vi obligado a entrar mas en el corredor del vagón, Black aun me miraba, no le dije nada y comencé a buscar un compartimiento, él me siguió.

"Tienes suerte" me dijo en la puerta del compartimiento "De tener a una persona que te ame de esa manera" estaba tan cerca que pude ver sus ojos grises, lentamente él con un dedo seco una de mis lagrimas "No llores, es seguro que la veras por las navidades"

"¿Por qué me dices eso...Sirius?" le pregunte en un susurro.

Se quedo callado, me miraba fijamente, aparto lentamente su mano de mi, James Potter le llamaba a gritos desde el principio del vagón, me miro de nuevo y un rubor le cubrió las mejillas, se aparto de mi despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano. ¿Acaso era real? ¿Un chico tratándome bien? ¿Un Gryffindor?.

"Hola" me saludo un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes "Me llamo Evan, ¿piensas entrar?"

"Eh si claro" balbucee saliendo de mi ensoñación.

El chico se llamaba Evan Rosier y era un año mas grande que yo. Hablamos de muchos temas en el camino, sobre Artes Oscuras y sobre un tipo que comenzaba reunir gente infundiendo el socialismo de los sangre pura. Ambos coincidimos en que era una completa estupidez, pero jamás pensamos que ese tipo, llamado Lord Voldemort, llegaría tan lejos.

"¿Entras a segundo no Severus?" me pregunto Evan mientras bajábamos del tren "Eso no nos dará mucho tiempo para vernos, quizás podamos mandarnos notas para hablar en otra ocasión, eres un tipo muy interesante"

"Gracias Evan, en cuanto vea que tengamos alguna clase libre los dos, te mandare una nota, me dio gusto conocerte" le dije antes de que se alejara con los de su curso.

Avery el chico con el que había trabado una amistad de solo holas y adioses me alcanzo y hablamos durante el tiempo en que los carruajes nos llevaban al castillo, compartia el dormitorio con él y me pareció que debía conocerlo mas si tendríamos que estar juntos los cinco años que nos faltaban. Me comento que su padre había fallecido el mes pasado.

"Lo siento mucho" le dije tratando de levantarle los ánimos "Supongo que te debes sentir fatal"

"Si, mi madre esta muy desconsolada, pero mis hermanos se han por decirlo de alguna manera revelándose contra ella, le será difícil estar sola este año con ellos" dijo Avery mirando por la ventana.

"Todo se esta complicando últimamente" dije también perdiendo la mirada

Entramos al castillo hablando entre nosotros, casi la mayoría de los integrantes de nuestra pequeña bolita, eran Slytherins. Por lo que se nos hizo agradable la llegada al Gran Hall. Evan se sentó a lado de mi durante la cena y no dejo de criticar al Sombrero Seleccionador

"Estúpido cacharro de trapos" murmuraba divertido "no se como pueden sortearnos así".

"Es una forma de quitarse el trabajo" dijo Avery aburrido.

Me limite a hacer una entre sonrisa, mi mirada vago por varios lugares, hasta la mesa de Gryffindor, Sirius Black al parecer tenia una platica amena con el chico que parecía estar enfermo todo el tiempo, creo que se llamaba Lupin. De pronto reparo que yo le miraba, nos quedamos un momento, estáticos mirándonos el uno al otro, de pronto me dedico una sonrisa que se desvaneció tan pronto apareció la comida frente a nosotros.

"El jugo esta delicioso, mas con este calor" sentencio Evan sonriendo y tomando de su copa.

"Creo que probare un poco" murmure tomando una copa y bebiendo lentamente.

De pronto los sonidos de risas llegaron hasta nuestros oídos, cada integrante de la mesa de Slytherin, tenia la cara coloreada de un furioso color rojo, incluido yo. Las carcajadas venían muy sonoras de la mesa de Gryffindor. James Potter era el que mas reía en esa mesa, Evan se levanto furioso de la mesa y lanzando la copa al piso hizo un juramento, con paso digno salió del Gran Hall, seguido casi por la mayoría de los Slytherins. Nunca mas me volvería a confiar de un Gryffindor., menos del mejor amigo de Potter. Esto era una guerra.


	4. The Boggart

Perdóname Laszlo, por usarte para torturar a Severus, pero sabes que te quiero mucho.

4.- The Boggart

Evan camino lentamente alrededor de mi habitación, aun le quedaban indicios del hechizo de la noche anterior, tenia las mejillas coloreadas de color rojo. Yo lo miraba desde mi cama, con un libro de Artes Oscuras sobre mis piernas y lo hojeaba sin prestarle atención, seguía mirando fijamente a Evan, Avery mataba moscas con su varita.

"¿Bien?" pregunte, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran.

"Necesitamos entrar al aula de Defensa" dijo Evan mirando el techo, sus ojos verdes vagaban de un lado a otro "El profesor nos mando un temario, veremos a los boggart y quiero ver donde lo podemos guardar"

"¿Y para que quieres un boggart Rosier?" le pregunto Avery mirándolo.

"Los Gryffindors parecerán muy valientes a la hora de hacer sus tonterías, ¿pero que aran cuando se tengan que enfrentar a su mayor miedo?" dijo Evan en un susurro, con la malicia impregnada a cada palabra que brotaba de sus labios.

Parpadee por varios segundos queriendo comprender o mas bien razonar sobre lo que haría Evan, con unas cuantas señas de él, salimos de mi habitación y caminamos por el estrecho corredor húmedo, Avery no dejaba de decir que era tonta la idea de Evan y que solo nos ganaríamos una reprienda, pero a mi no me parecía tan mala. Nuestro día de clases había pasado aquel día sin ninguna novedad, pues no habíamos compartido ninguna clase con los leones. En cambio a las horas de los alimentos, desde el primer año hasta el séptimo, de ambas casas, habían intercambiado insultos, maldiciones y golpes. Solo por la broma de unos cuantos estúpidos.

Apresure mi paso, Evan y Avery eran mas altos que yo, por lo que casi tuve que trotar ligeramente por detrás de ellos. Pronto subimos apurados la escalinata de piedra que daba a la Sala Común y nos encontramos a un Lucius Malfoy muy furioso. Intente pasar desapercibido, puesto desde lo que había pasado con Black en Flourish & Botts aquel rubio se había puesto cabra conmigo. Aunque yo no le veía la razón para que se molestara, al fin y al cabo, eran solo mis problemas.

"Por fin te veo Snape" me detuvo Lucius jalándome por un brazo, Evan también se detuvo.

"¿Qué quieres Malfoy?" le enfrento Evan, aunque iba en tercero, tenia un intelecto muy alto, algunos decían que podía rivalizar con cualquier Premio Anual de Séptimo.

"No es tu asunto Rosier" le siseo Lucius fulminando a mi amigo con su mirada plateada "Tenemos que hablar" dijo suavizando un poco su tono conmigo.

"No puede hablar contigo Malfoy por que viene conmigo" dijo Evan interponiéndose entre Lucius y yo. No sabia que hacer, el corazón me latía muy fuerte, debía ser por el vértigo de la situación.

Lo primero que vi fue, un haz de luz color azul, Lucius estaba tirado en el piso con todo su cabello rubio revuelto, su rostro se había tornado de un color rojo gracioso. Evan volvió a blandir su varita y me jalo de la mano.

"Ve con Avery a la Biblioteca" me susurro "Llegare ahí en unos minutos" me sonrió largamente.

"Pero ¿y Lucius?" pregunte con miedo.

"Vete" se limito a decirme Evan.

Avery me miro con la boca abierta, los dos comenzamos a subir las escaleras y escuchamos gritos, gire para regresarme pero me detuvo, nos miramos y comenzamos a correr hacia la biblioteca, a pesar de que sabíamos que Evan y Lucius podrían ser unas grandes amenazas cuando se enfadaban.

"¿Qué tienes tu con Lucius Malfoy?" me pregunto Avery cuando nos detuvimos en una esquina del segundo piso, los prefectos de Ravenclaw apenas bajan hacia el primer piso.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunte en un siseo.

"¿Qué tienes con él que le hace buscarte de esa forma?" me pregunto él siendo mas exacto "Sabes, no es la primera vez que nos detiene a Evan y a mi en el día para preguntar por ti, supongo que Evan se harto"

"Yo no tengo nada con él, y no se a que te puedas estar refiriendo" dije comenzando a enfadarme.

"Cuando dicen que Hogwarts entero es de Lucius Malfoy, hablan por las dos partes" me dijo Avery mientras sacaba su varita y comenzaba a caminar en el corredor.

"¿Acaso estas insinuando que soy gay?" le pregunte captando de inmediato la insinuación.

"No lo estoy insinuando" me murmuro Avery mientras que con las horquillas comenzaba a abrir la puerta, ambos nos agachamos por que reboto un hechizo "Quiero confirmarlo"

Entre con la cara crispada por el enojo, Avery que ya sabia lo que había provocado, se mantuvo alejado de mi, por instrucciones de Evan, me acerque lentamente al armario que estaba al fondo del aula con mi varita en alto, sabia vagamente a lo que me iba a enfrentar, el armario se sacudió de repente haciendo que Avery se sobresaltara por detrás de mi y mantuve la respiración. Las puertas del armario se abrieron de golpe y una sombra negra se extendió entre la oscuridad del aula.

Mire sus ojos azules una vez mas, se acercaba lentamente a mi, con el negro envolviéndole el ser.

"Severus" me llamaron, aunque no sabia si era Avery o ese miedo que carcomía mi mente, mis emociones, mi todo.

Respire con dificultad y baje la guardia, seguía mirando fijamente sus ojos azules, sobrenaturales, tan fríos como un témpano de hielo. Me llamo de nuevo, pero supe que era el chico que también miraba mi pesadilla.

"Ridikulo" pronuncie lentamente y se transformo en una pelota de goma pegajosa de un color rosa demasiado llamativo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Avery con la voz temblándole.

"Acabas de conocer a Laszlo" dije lentamente guardando mi varita .

"¿Quién es Laszlo?" me pregunto él mientras yo me agachaba para recoger la pelota de goma y guardarla en mi bolsillo de la túnica "¿Me lo dirás Severus?"

"Después" dije evitando mirarlo "Tenemos que ir con Evan"

El corazón me latía con fuerza, después de todo, ver a Laszlo de nuevo me causaba una gran impresión, en nuestro descuido, estuvimos dos veces a punto de ir directamente a las fauces del león, en sentido literario, Mc Gonagall permanecía muy aguerrida al primer piso, dispuesta a capturar a quien se dejase ver. Por suerte, Avery sabia muchos caminos para llegar a Slytherin sin tener que cruzar todo el primer piso y parte del vestíbulo principal. Tranquilos, cruzamos el retrato del Barón del Veneno, llamado así por haber asesinado a una centena de personas, con una sola mezcla de mortíferos venenos de serpiente.

"¿Lo han conseguido?" fue la pregunta de Evan al mirarnos entrar, ya no había rastros de Lucius.

"Si" Avery fue el primero en hablar. Aun no me salían las palabras de la boca.

"Eso es perfecto, mañana tendremos todo listo, ¿aun conservas aquel baúl viejo Robert?" le pregunto Evan contento a Avery.

"Eh si creo que si" murmuro él y me miro de reojo "Creo que iré a dormir un poco, ese boggart me dejo un tanto pensativo"

"¿Por qué?" le pregunto Evan arqueando las cejas.

Avery hizo una seña y bajo las escaleras apurado, me moví lentamente mientras dejaba la pelota de goma sobre el escritorio y me sacaba la túnica, Evan se volvió para mirarme y en cuanto me di la vuelta, sus enormes ojos verdes estaban fijos en mi.

"¿Qué vieron que dejo a Robert tan pensativo?" me pregunto Evan, camino lentamente hacia mi.

"Solo a una persona" dije bajando la mirada, no quería hablar sobre esa persona en aquel momento "Al parecer le causo mucha impresión"

Evan pestañeo un momento, entre sus manos, la pelota de goma pegajosa se contraía entre sus dedos, asustado note como esta comenzaba a temblar, Evan la dejo caer al piso y se alejo unos cuantos pasos, un remolino de humo la cubrió y tuve que cerrar un momento los ojos, solo para ver de nuevo a mi miedo.

Laszlo se irguió completamente y asustado comencé a caminar hacia atrás, no tarde en ver sus manos enterradas en mi cuello, axisfiandome, eso ya era suficiente como para ser solo un bicho fastidioso, Evan me lo quito de encima y se volvió una caja musical. De esas que les ponen a los niños pequeños, respire profundamente, alterado como nunca me había encontrado.

"Así que ¿él era...?" me pregunto Evan ayudándome a levantar.

"No tengo por que hablar contigo de él" dije temblando, me libre de su brazo y comencé a caminar hacia la escalinata que daba rumbo a los dormitorios "Lo siento Evan"

No estuve seguro de que me halla escuchado, pero me encerré en mi habitación hasta que amaneció, durante el desayuno, Evan permaneció en silencio, Avery extrañado intento establecer una platica entre nosotros tres, cosa que se volvió un total fracaso. Lucius permanecía desde el otro lado de la mesa, mirando a Evan fijamente, como si quisiera terminárselo con la mirada. Levante la mirada en cuanto escuche un par de carcajadas.

Sirius Black hacia ademanes algo extraños, como si imitara a alguien, y todos a su alrededor reían, en especial Lupin. Me parecía una actitud totalmente idiota, me recargué sobre un brazo revolviendo mi plato de cereales, volví a levantar la mirada y note que los Gryffindors habían dejado de reír y se estaban dedicando a devorar todo lo que había en su mesa, asqueado seguí mirando hasta que coincidí con unos ojos grises, Sirius me miraba desde su mesa, en la misma posición que yo, parpadee intentando comprender la situación y sonrojándome me resbale.

"¿Ahora que te sucede Severus?" me pregunto Avery arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas.

"Nada, solo me distraje" dije en voz baja volviendo a mi desayuno, aunque en realidad ya no tenia ganas de comer nada.

"El boggart esta encerrado debajo de un tablón en el tercer piso" comenzó a decirnos Evan con voz perdida "Ustedes y los Gryffindors tienen clase de Transformaciones después del desayuno, sin duda alguna tienen que cruzar aquel corredor donde esta" lo mire con la boca abierta "Primero serán ellos, después ya me encargare del resto"

"¿Estas loco Rosier?" siseo Avery jalándolo por la túnica "Con un solo año basta, no tienes que vengarte de la casa entera, nos dejarías sin diversión" agrego con una entre sonrisa en la boca.

"Tienes razón Robert" dijo Evan también sonriendo, de una forma malévola "Creo que con eso será suficiente, ¿no lo crees Severus?"

Tarde un momento en razonar la pregunta, asentí con pesar mientras volvía a ver a Sirius, él se giro un poco y también me miro, parecía ser que siempre sentía cuando yo le miraba, me sonrió y se levanto, acompañado por los lamebotas de sus amigos. Respire pesadamente y jale a Avery por la túnica para que se levantara, ambos nos despedimos de Evan y comenzamos a caminar lentamente hacia el tercer piso.

"¿Qué crees que hagan?" me pregunto Avery con la mirada fija hacia el frente.

"No lo se, depende de la primera persona que se acerque al boggart" dije en un murmullo "Como no saben que es, dudo que lleguen a confundirlo"

"Esto será fantástico" dijo Avery sonriendo y deteniéndose antes de llegar a un pilar.

El nuevo cuarteto de Gryffindor, Potter, Lupin, Pettigrew y Sirius fueron los primeros en llegar, tenia la mirada fija en Sirius, me costaba respirar, sabia que algo malo iba a pasar y por mala suerte mía, siempre mis presentimientos se hacían realidad, Avery se oculto mas y me llevo consigo para tener una mejor vista de la broma. Un tablón en el piso comenzó a temblar, justo como lo había hecho el armario la noche pasada. Potter estaba justo de pie encima del tablón, emocionado pensé que iba a ser el primero en caer en la trampa. Pero fue reemplazado.

Por Lupin.

El tablón salió volando haciendo sobresaltar a todos los Gryffindors, Sirius también se había apartado asombrado por lo que seguro era algo inesperado. Lupin cayo al piso de sentón y lo que vimos, fue desconcertante. Una esfera blanca se elevaba por lo alto del corredor, el Gryffindor de aspecto enfermo parecía que le faltaba el aire, había tomado un tono mas pálido de lo que era comúnmente y comenzó a temblar. Sirius de inmediato se había arrodillado a intentar ayudarlo, una punzada me pico en el estomago.

"No intentes salir Sev" me dijo Avery "Si la Leona sabe de la broma, rastreara varitas"

"¡Alguien ayúdeme!" gritaba Sirius cuando vio a Lupin desmayarse "¡James ayúdame!"

Entre los dos Gryffindors intentaron levantar al muchacho pálido y mire como la esfera blanca se transformaba en un enorme perro negro, el animal gruñía y se le erizaba el pelo de una forma espantosa, Sirius se aparto comenzando a ponerse pálido, algunos cuantos Gryffindors comenzaban a gritar presas del pánico. Avery me jalo por el puño de la túnica y ambos salimos al otro lado del vestíbulo, donde algunos cuantos Slytherins intentaban ver que sucedía.

"Vamos que no tenemos toda la mañana" gritaba Avery y empujaba a unos cuantos "¿Qué sucede aquí?" pregunto como si no supiese nada.

"Alguien soltó un boggart" gruño un chico rubio "Los Gryffindors no pueden con él, parece que vamos a tener que ayudarlos"

"De eso nada, si solos se metieron en esto, que se salgan solos" dije mientras lo apartaba y me situaba hasta el frente.

El perro, resultaba ser el peor miedo de Black, que se encontraba temblando a lado de un Lupin desmayado y con un Potter que no sabia que hacer, Avery estaba a mi lado, al igual que el chico rubio, en cuanto mayor numero de gritos escuchaba el enorme perro, mas temible era su apariencia, al igual que su tamaño.

"Al parecer aquí alguien ya se ha divertido mucho" grito un voz "Ridikulo"

Un prefecto de Ravenclaw, que identifique como Hatch, se acercaba a ver la situación, el grupito que se había juntado alrededor de ellos se disperso tan rápidamente como Hatch había mandado a Lupin a la enfermería y había lanzado hechizos tranquilizadores en Sirius. Avery gruño.

"¿Están seguros de que no saben quien pudo haber puesto ese Boggart ahí?" escuche que Hatch le preguntaba a Potter y a Sirius.

"No tenemos idea" decía Sirius temblando aun "Pero eso ha sido espantoso"

"Ya lo creo" comentaba Hatch "Creo que hablare con su Jefa de Casa para que se continué con esto, los responsables lo pagaran muy caro"

Avery me jalo hacia dentro del aula, donde la mayoría de los de nuestra casa estaban ya hablando en voz baja sobre lo ocurrido fuera, nos sentamos al final de la fila y él me miro, parecía muy molesto.

"Pueden buscar hasta el fin del mundo pero nunca sabrán quienes fueron" me siseo "Esta puesto manualmente, por lo que no pueden rastrear magia"

"Pensé que lo habían puesto con varita" murmure sorprendido.

"Evan no es tan estúpido, supongo que ya había anticipado alguna actuación heroica por parte de algún prefecto" Avery miraba a nuestro alrededor "Mc Gonagall se cabreara por lo que le paso a sus leoncitos, así que hay que ser mansos durante esta clase"

Asentí en silencio, pensando. La puerta se abrió con estruendo, todos nos quedamos callados, la profesora de Transformaciones, Minerva Mc Gonagall entraba hecha un tornado, sus gafas estaban desacomodadas, su cabello revuelto y una expresión de pocos amigos en la cara, me sudaron las manos y baje la cabeza lentamente, mientras mi cabello negro me ocultaba mayor parte del rostro. Cuando hablo, sentí un terrible dolor por debajo de mi ombligo.

"¿Quién es Severus Snape?" fue su pregunta, hecha con una voz, que no sabia con exactitud si esa mujer se encontraba enfadada o ese era su tono normal para hablar.

Levante la mano lentamente, todos mis compañeros me miraban, algunos con la boca abierta. La mujer camino con pasos precisos hasta mi lugar y Avery se removió inquieto en su asiento, levante la cabeza, mirando directamente a esos ojos castaños.

"Vaya a la Sala de Profesores, hay alguien que quiere verle" me dijo y después vi un brillo singular en sus ojos.

"Si profesora" murmure algo aliviado, por saber que ella no había descubierto que yo había sido parte de la broma.

Avery me sonrió mientras le salía un tic en la ceja, respire profundamente antes de salir del aula de Transformaciones. Camine perdido por un rato hasta que choque con alguien, Sirius Black me sonrió algo culpable.

"Hola" me saludo.

"Oh, hola" dije en un susurro, intente seguir mi camino pero Sirius me cerro el paso.

"¿Cómo estas?" me pregunto acercándose mucho a mi.

"Bien, vi lo que te sucedió en el corredor, ¿cómo te encuentras?" le pregunte sonriendo hipócritamente. Al Gryffindor le apareció un rubor en las mejillas.

"No estoy tan mal" dijo haciendo un ademán "Solo un susto, ¿tu madre te ha escrito?"

Me quede callado un momento, Sirius no parecía estar bromeando con ese asunto, parpadee y justo cuando iba a hablar, para responderle, una voz me calo hasta los huesos.

"Creo que Minerva le aviso, que había alguien que quería verle en la Sala de Profesores"


End file.
